eternallunardusksfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilia
Kilia is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath of the Seven Imperium Aether. She is the main female protagonist, the second princess of the Guardian of lsytia and she also one of the highest-ranked members of the Celestial Clan.She was also former of the Ten Divine Seraphic. During her journey to find the her older brothers after she left her clan, eventually becoming a prominent asset and healer for them. She also is the reincarnation of lilla and She is also the younger sister of Ban(original incarnation) and older brother Alan(original reincarnation) also the youngest daughter of the Karna Masta and Maxwell. Appearance Kilia's hairstyle full appearance.png|Kilia's hairstyle full appearance Kilia's armor full appearance.png|Kilia's armor full appearance Kilia's wings full appearance.jpeg|Kilia's wings full appearance Kilia is a beautiful young woman of slender yet curvaceous figure and regular height with four pairs of wings on her back. Her facial is quite similar to elizabeth and ban as mix facial features but more to ban(original incarnation) facial features.She has very pale skin,thin black eyebrows as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes which can turn sclera red while gaining her golden-yellow (though initially it only was her left eye) ,her left wavy long bangs covered her right eye and long silver wavy hair reaching her waist. Kilia wore a dark grey shirt which slightly exposes her chest, a short blue skirt all made by Konoe Ayatsuki. Kilia wears her armor outfit tightly wraps around her slim figure and is the typical attire which is a navy blue leotard with a black collar and a white skirt. Kilia wear short tights underneath and her limbs are covered by her Spirit Armor'' ''with her Spirit Gauntlet on her left hand. Personality Kilia is a kind and helpful young woman who, similarly to her teammates, cannot abandon another in trouble. She also very polite, grateful and caring individual who hate deaths and prefers a rather peaceful, diplomatic approach, even during war. She often shows a calm yet incredible warm attitude towards others, helping them as much as she can. She is very open and tends to cooperate with others well, all in order to surpass their goals and return to their beloved ones including her older brothers. She also shown very brave and courageous and takes the battle very seriously and is determined to win the battle. Killa is also proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical and her abilities with those that challenge her authority or make fun of her abilities, such as cooking and sewing.She is not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters into her own hands from time to time. After recovering the memories of her past lives, she is willing to protect her older brothers including her teams and friends in any cost by risking her life and she is much more mature and determined to protect her clan to avoid destroying thier home including different clans from Chaos,Demon and Infernal clan and helping as former Seraphic to Ten Divine Seraphic where she left at the beginning of the series after finding out the truth from her mother and the leader Ten Divine Seraphic(unkhown name) during holy war. Abilities and Equipment Abilities Weapons Power Level Relationships Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Kilia's special skill is ** Hobbies: Observing Ban and her Daily Routine is watching over him ** Daily Routine: ** Weak Point: Zruzui ** Birthplace: Isytia ** What she likes about herself: ** Dream/Hope: Save his brothers and friends ** Regrets: That she couldn’t save ** The most embarrassing thing in her life: When she kissed Mael cheeks without khowing ** What she wants the most right now: ** Favorite animal: Little birds ** Favorite scent: White and flowers ** Favorite food: anything except Ryuza Ishida' cooking ** Charm point: her fangs ** Her complex is her wings ** The person she respects the most is Zruzui and Ban ** The person she does not want to make an enemy of is Krul Arystar * Kilia is weak to alcohol even though she drinks a lot. * Kilia is actually a considerably good cook. * Kilia is skilled at sewing clothes, having made Ban's and Alan's also her own outfit. * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Seven Imperium Aether